


Multiple Penetration

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Foursome, Interchangable Exo Mods, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Strap-Ons, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Cayde takes all the D.





	Multiple Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. First Vanguard trio + Shaxx fic. It's a lot of dick.  
> You can see I got carried away with what was meant to be 300-500 words. I'm obviously biased.  
> This can also be considered the spiritual successor to the 'Cayde gets boned by everybody for his birthday' fic that I still need to finish. Will link when complete.

 

  “This is never going to work,” Ikora frowns.

  “This is totally going to work,” Cayde insists.

  It might be the dreamy breathlessness to Cayde's voice that makes his claim not quite as believable as Ikora's firmly doubting assessment. But what the Exo lacks in believability, he makes up for in enthusiasm.

  “See,” Cayde husks as he reaches down and spreads his own lips to show off the empty recess beyond, “plenty of room for the both of you.”

  Ikora purses her lips in consideration and smooths her hand over Zavala's knee when she feels the same wariness spread through the Commander beside her. The proposition was easy to accept. Getting everyone together and naked, pleasurably manageable. But now the reality of logistics is upon them.

  “Maybe if it were just the two of us,” Ikora concedes as she mentally tallies the circumference of the false cock hanging heavy from her harness plus Zavala's own standing in cautious interest. “But all three…”

  Shaxx doesn't flinch under Ikora's scrutiny but he sinks a little lower against the headboard. Cayde's voice hitches in surprise when he sinks with Shaxx, bound by the Crucible handler's dick already secure in the Exo's secondary hole.

  “It was his idea,” Shaxx reminds helpfully as he dips large fingers into sensitive, squishy gaps.

  “Don't...don't tell me why we can't, Ikora,” Cayde shivers from his sprawl atop Shaxx's chest. “Use that big brain of yours and tell me how we can!”

  Cayde continues to bare himself for inspection even if he forgets himself and dips the occasional finger inside as Shaxx's exploration elsewhere becomes a bit more persistent. Ikora considers the tight stretch of rubber around Titan cock and the barely there swell it causes in the lining of the Exo's other entrance which shows how thin the barrier between channels really is. Lingering lips at the base of her neck and warmth against her arm and flank distract her and she twists to kiss Zavala over her shoulder.

  “I know,” Ikora whispers and guides a blue hand to her breast to occupy it with something more productive than clenching and unclenching the sheets, “I want him too.”

  “So fucking take me!” Cayde chokes out as he finally gives up the ghost of patience and begins fingering himself in earnest while trying to simultaneously wiggle farther down onto Shaxx's dick.

  For his part, the Crucible master does pause his assault and make a noble effort to keep Cayde locked in place while he waits for Ikora and Zavala's final decision.

  “You're not gonna break me,” Cayde pants and bows against Shaxx's arms locked under his but manages to get nowhere in his horny haze, “and even if you do, I've got a damn robot body! And I’m a Guardian! Anything you break can be replaced! Please. Shit, please! I want this so bad.”

  It's not Cayde that finally makes Ikora cave, even if his desperation does make her stomach drop in anticipation. It’s Zavala moaning her name plaintiativey into the back of her shoulder and grinding against her hip that finally does it. If Zavala's too far gone to reason, it's useless to prolong the inevitable.

  “Alright. But I reserve the right to stop everything if something goes wrong.”

  Cayde nods ferverenty. Shaxx emits his ever-steady aura of understanding. 

  “You first, Zavala. Warm him up for us.”

  Zavala kisses Ikora sweetly for her permission and Cayde shouts a triumphant little noise. Shaxx releases the Exo's arms so Cayde can rock up to meet Zavala for a sloppy kiss but, even as Cayde opens his mouth wide to receive Zavala's tongue, Cayde pitches his weight to rise halfway off Shaxx's cock. Cayde captures the Awoken in front of him and drags Zavala along as he rolls back and fucks himself hard. Zavala laps at Cayde's groaning mouth and Shaxx digs both hands into the Exo's waist as he hisses.

  “Tricky devil!”

  Shaxx's retaliating thrust only makes Cayde laugh as he gathers Zavala closer. The three waste little time arranging limbs before Cayde grabs Zavala by the cock and tries to guide him inside.

  “Careful,” Ikora reminds even though she's fisting her own sculpted piece while she watches raptly. Each twist of her wrist sends a jolt through her via the second, connected head snuggled in her pussy and she's already thinking what it will feel like to be wedged three members deep in Cayde's dual holes.

 Shaxx growls and rises to press his helmet to the back of Cayde's neck, trying to minimize the thrashing sending all the right sensations to his dick wedged in Cayde's ass. Zavala is not small and the space of Cayde's secondary and primary holes, while easily accommodating solo, share a finite space that seems awfully snug as the first few inches of a second cock are forced inside. Cayde's first reaction to the double breach can only be described as ecstatic and Shaxx's wide hands are the only thing keeping them from full insertion in one over-enthusiastic swoop. Zavala pries one metal hand from his ass where Cayde is trying to hurry things along and redirects it to the point of their joining.

  “How does it feel?” Zavala asks, checking in as much as attempting distraction as he works his way inside with slow pumps and small retreats.

  “Fucking amazing,” Cayde sighs while he spreads his lips again for greater convenience. “Like always.”

  “You're wearing the same modification as usual?” Shaxx grunts against the back of the Hunter's neck. “You didn't switch to a smaller model?”

  “No way!” Cayde snaps, indignant. “I'm giving this every chance it's got! Didn’t even wear a dick today. You just don't remember what it feels like because it's been forever.”

  “I suppose so,” Shaxx puffs, still suspicious as Zavala finally manages to bottom out.

  “Maybe... it's just all that extra blood…’cause you want me so bad.” Only Cayde can sound so confidently cheeky while his eyes wink in and out of focus.

  “That must be it,” Zavala murmurs indulgently as he leans forward to swipe his tongue across Cayde's mouth. 

  The Exo shudders, clamps his hands on Zavala's shoulders, and comes right then. Shaxx groans and Zavala grits his teeth as snug cycles to strangling. Ikora clenches in sympathy.

  “Oh...oh ah- Ok,” Cayde chuckles after a moment of heavy breathing all around, “that...was just a practice round. Everything seems to be good to go so, Ikora if you could…”

  He's still trembling when he reaches out for her and she can't help but smile at the lovely picture her three men make, entwined and each of them on the edge.

  Ikora takes Cayde's hand and crawls forward on their valiantly resilient bed. Zavala withdraws, a trickle of glowing lubricant and a sigh following his departure as he makes room for her. Ikora takes her place between Cayde's legs while Zavala kneels behind her and recovers from what she can tell was a near finish of his own. She only toys with Cayde for a moment, rubbing her false cock around the rim of Cayde's still fluttering cunt as he leans back and watches. “No breaking so far, I assume?”

  “Right as rain,” he confirms. “But uh, just between you and me, just because things can be replaced doesn't really mean I fancy the idea so…”

  “Well, it looks like some of your senses have returned,” she grins. “So if you're still intent on doing this, we'll make it happen, Cayde.”

  “You guys are the best,” the Exo sighs as he guides the shiny tip of her cock inward.

   Ikora carefully watches Shaxx to be sure his limit isn't too close. The Titan nods, understanding just a fleeting look from the Warlock. Ikora nods in return and sinks into Cayde in one smooth motion.

  “Ah, fuck Ikora!”

  “Too much?”

  “No, it's good.” Cayde winks when he straightens back out from his shocked curl. “You know it's good.”

  She works on stretching him further. Her piece may not be as wide as Zavala's but there's a lot of work to do still and an incidental orgasm or two will not lay her out prematurely like it would their Commander. She finds her first when Cayde stumbles into his second. Shaxx makes a hasty withdrawal, lifting Cayde up and off his cock, which has both the benefit of allowing Ikora in deeper and sparing Shaxx another round of milking contractions. Ikora plunges into the sudden space and chuckles breathlessly when Cayde shakes and buries his face in her chest and mumbles incoherent gibberish while she grinds into him, throbbing in time.  

  Ikora's voice, light with amusement, drifts past Cayde. “Close one, Shaxx?”

  The Titan's acknowledging hum is choked with restraint. With Shaxx, it's always less about his ability to come again and more about his romantic determination to see everyone come together. Which is why Ikora is determined not to keep any of them waiting any longer. The addition of three fingers alongside her cock helps her assess the current give of Cayde's channel. There's still a little room to wiggle when Shaxx slides back into place in Cayde's secondary hole but Ikora gives a few more thrusts for good measure while Cayde mewls and clutches at her waist.

  Zavala takes his time recovering and watching Ikora’s ass as she fucks Cayde open. When he's recouped, and when he can hear the warning pitch to Cayde's whines, Zavala taps back in with a long caress of Ikora's spine.

  “Is he ready?”

  “I was rezzed ready,” Cayde cuts in with a groan.

  Ikora shrugs and the old, wild glint of her Crucible days flickers through her warm eyes.

  “We'll only really know if we try.”

  A gentle hand on Shaxx's shoulder is enough instruction and he lies back, taking a panting Cayde with him. Ikora follows, drawn by the iron grip on her waist but manages to slide from the glowing mess of Cayde's pussy and spread the sticky lips for the Awoken behind her. Zavala takes his cue and, after a few false starts and limb adjustments, slips inside with an almost lunging thrust and a soft sigh. Ikora leans forward, placing her weight on Cayde and Shaxx beneath and guides just the tip of her cock to the stretched rim below. It takes a bit of squirming but she knows she's inside when Zavala's sweat-soaked brow falls against her back and a curse bounces around Shaxx's helm.

  “Everyone ok? Cayde?”

  The Exo has been unnervingly quiet during the breach but his grip turns bruising on Ikora's skin and his mouth hangs, internal lights erupting like a firefight. His voice bursts from a bubble of static but it's nothing more than a wordless whine before he rolls his hips down on his three lovers and then screams a mangled noise of pleasure when release claims him again with the force of a sprinting Titan.

  Shaxx cracks first, a single buck shifting the entire Vanguard stack as he grabs Cayde's face and maneuvers it into thick neck muscles to try and muffle the sound of the Hunter in total ecstasy. 

  Zavala shouts into Ikora's spine when he can make out the twitching of Shaxx's cock through thin rubber as the Crucible handler empties into Cayde's ass.

  Cayde's scream dies in a whimper and he plants his feet as if to rise away from the stimulation but only fucks himself on the duo of Ikora and Zavala.

  Ikora gasps. The violent clench of Cayde's cunt sends her double ended strapon dancing inside her. She hisses at a twinge in her lower rib and Shaxx is there instantly to pull Cayde's hands away and wrestle them to the bed, fingers interlocked in a death grip as Cayde bows in continued orgasm.

  Zavala falls next, his hands fumbling across Ikora's back, Shaxx and Cayde's legs, anything within flustered reach as he grinds to meet Cayde's desperate lurch. He mouths at shoulder blades and grits his teeth as he spills.

  Ikora follows the line of dominoes, fucking hard and fast and determined to work Cayde through the worst of the cascading orgasm that sets his eyes flickering and Shaxx's knuckles cracking between the Exo's fingers. But even she staggers under the heat and the tension in her belly and falters in her thrusts when her ears go fuzzy and her eyes swim.

  The air is stifling warm and ripe with fluids by the time Cayde comes back to himself and his cacophony of whining fans and hiccuping systems mellow with three ragged sets of breathing.

  “Sss...eEE? Kn...knew we could do it!”

 


End file.
